Lost in The World
by Live'Laugh'AndOfCourse'Love
Summary: A mysterious, confused, compelling boy finds his way to Camp Half-Blood. He soon learns why his life has been literally upside down and goes on a fatal quest with his half-brother and sister.
1. Leaving

**Chapter #1**

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians…. Duhhhh!

**Nathan's POV**

My friends always thought it was my ADHD. That's how I got so good at soccer. I couldn't sit still. I had the reflexes of a cheetah and I helped my team win competition after competition after competition. Water was my other strong suit. My friends thought it was _insane _that I could hold my breath underwater for five minutes without coming back up for oxygen. _Ok yea it is insane. Seriously insane. _My mom always said I was special (Well how can a kid with ADHD and dyslexia not be special?) By my 13th birthday I was seeing things. I'd look out the window at night and see things, not people, watching me. I thought I was going crazy. When the salesmen came to sell chocolates, or car insurance or all that junk salesmen sell, I would see monsters at the door. My younger sister Leila and my mom would see the regular, old, annoying salesmen while I was seeing monsters. I was afraid to go to school because of all the things I was seeing. The janitor had three heads; the librarian had snakes for hair (Yea, like Medusa… creepy I know). I was scared to death and my mom would just say, "It's nothing Nathan, just calm down honey," or "Nathan, it's just your imagination. Nothing but that, you've been watching too many movies. Go to bed early tonight." Turns out I was going to bed early every night. I had to get away before it got worse.

"Move quietly Nathan," I told myself. I put a hoodie on and grabbed my jacket. It was really COLD outside. While looking under my bed I suddenly smelled that salty air smell, you know like that smell you smell at the beach. Then I saw something glistening.

"What the…?"

I grabbed the object and nearly screamed. It was a sword, about 3 feet long.

"Whoa." Gasping, I set it softly on my bed as if it were a bomb ready to explode.

I began to rack my brain… when did I get a sword? It was probably just an illusion. _Right Nathan, how could it be an illusion? Are you serious? You're OFFICIALLY crazy._ I was, wasn't I? I gently touched the hilt of the sword and clutched it in my right hand. **It felt real**. It took me a moment to get used to the feeling. Swinging it around, I actually got the hang of it. Illusion or not this thing would come in handy.

I quickly entered my mom and little sister's room that they shared in our small apartment here in Brooklyn, NY. Standing above them two I felt connected, loved. They were the only family I ever knew. My father had left my mother when I was born and then she had Leila with another guy. He died in a car crash a year ago. My family has been through a lot.

I gently sat down next to Leila's sleeping body and kissed her forehead. She had the prettiest, brown eyes- just like moms. I had sea green ones like my father, but I never actually considered him that. He had the nerve to leave my mom and I. Just like that. Crazy, right? Or just plain wrong. Moving over to my mom's side I kissed her head.

"I love you." My mom had been through a lot… the only thing I would regret about leaving would be the pain I would be putting my mom through. Like she would care what the note I left said! I would still be out of her life forever. I just hoped it was for the best.

**There you are people! ****This is my first ever fan fiction so please be kind but have helpful criticism. Please give any ideas on what I should elaborate on or tips you awesome writers out there have. I promise my next chapter will be filled with more facts and lots of surprises (: I know this one is a bit of a mystery. Like who is Nathan? Who is his Godly parent? What happened to him next? I left it that way on purpose so all you readers could do a bit of thinking! And I dropped a few hints here and there. That's what good writers do according to Mr. Hodges, my English teacher for a week. So please review with your criticism, comments, and predictions and I WILL answer all your questions. I had really fun writing this chapter and this was just an intro so you could have a feeling of what Nathan has been through. Thank you! Later(: ****Live'Laugh'AndOfCourse'Love AKA Sarai**


	2. What the?

**Chapter #2**

**Well before y'all read the rest, this story takes place about a week and a half after the war against the Titans was won. Percy is finally going out with Annabeth (; Just to put it out there. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rick Riordan does and if you haven't noticed I am a girl so there is NO POSSIBLE WAY I can be him, but I do own Nathan :D

**Nathan's POV**

I quickly walked down the steps of my apartment. I began to shiver the moment I stepped outside. It had to be less than 25 degrees Fahrenheit out here. I put on my gloves and continued to walk. The neighborhood was pretty much deserted as it was midnight. I didn't know where to go… I had no one other than my mom and sister in this world. I couldn't just barge into my best friend, Chris', house at 1 o'clock in the morning and confess what I was feeling to him. Boys just aren't hardwired that way.

_"I could go to Elizabeth's,"_ Elizabeth and I had been best friends since kindergarten. She was like another sister to me, but even I didn't have the courage to tell her everything. What I was seeing, the sword, why I left. She'd think I was a complete lunatic.

**BOOM.**

"What the…?" I turned as a lonely car passed by; the headlights blinding me for a second. There was nothing. I was positive I had heard a boom, kind of like something heavy hitting the pavement but there was nothing.

_"You're just paranoid man. Keep on moving."_I told myself and I began to run. I didn't know where I was headed; I just wanted to get away.

I continued to run for hours. I didn't really know how many. I had crossed the Brooklyn bridge and now I was somewhere in Long Island. It didn't really matter to me. I soon came to a road along fields. The sun was shining down on me brightly. It was hot and I was tired, hungry, and miserable. My mom was probably going crazy right now, looking for her only son. Guilt began to wash over me. Leila probably had no clue what was going on but hey! At least she got the extra pancake instead of me, right? I smiled thinking of her cute, little face.

Cars continued to pass me. Cows on either side of me looked at me peculiarly as if I was some alien from another planet. I might as well be though. I knew I wasn't normal.

I finally came to a big oak tree that looked like a good place to rest. My feet were killing me. I hopped the fence and laid my back against the thick trunk of the tree. I never realized how tired I was till I was right there resting. Everything went black and I knew no more.

When I woke up the sun was setting. I looked around and the place was deserted. No cows. No cars. No anything. _Creepy…_ I put on my hoodie and looked around. Another walk to nowhere I suppose. I grabbed my backpack and took out the sword. Clutching it in my right hand, I got up and began to walk.

_Growl._

I spun around but there was nothing behind me.

_"Paranoid much?"_Just then I heard the growl again and that was enough to send me running. I ran and ran until I came to be in the middle of a forest. I paused to rest and then I was paralyzed with fear; two bright, red eyes were staring right at me. I couldn't see whom- or what they belonged to.

I ran for dear life. The sound of crunching of leaves was right behind me but I didn't have time to turn around and look at whom or what was making them. Tree branches hit my face and blood began to drop from my face as the scratches and cuts began deeper. I ran for what seemed like forever but I was so concentrated in getting away I didn't notice the tree root right in front of me. I tripped, ate the dirt, and heard a loud crack; tears sprang into my sea green eyes and I felt blood trickling down my forehead into my mouth. My arm felt broken and I screamed when I tried to move it. I winced and my vision became blurred with all the tears streaming down my face, but that didn't stop me. I had to get away.

I finally came to a large, four floors, and sky blue house. I guess farmers lived here? I don't know. I heard laughter and chatter from inside. Well the "farmers" would be having extra company tonight.

I quickly climbed up the steps, took a deep breath, and entered. I was that desperate to get away from the thing that was chasing me.

Everyone suddenly turned my way as I quietly closed the door. There was a man with jet black hair, a neatly trimmed beard, sea green eyes and a nice tan. A teenage boy with the same jet black hair and sea green eyes (I assumed the man was his father.) A slim, tanned, teenage girl with long, curly, blond hair and stormy gray eyes. Another man with thinning brown hair, bushy eyebrows, intense brown eyes, and a scruffy beard. Another teenage girl with short, spiky hair and electric blue eyes and a Goth looking young boy with shaggy black hair, brown eyes, and pale olive skin. These people were SO not farmers. The man with the sea green eyes abruptly stood up and gave me a curious look.

"Uhhh yea. Sorry for interrupting your dinner. I'll just be on my wa-"

The next word he said made me pass out.

And that word was my name: **"Nathan?"**

**2nd****chapter done! Please read and review and you'll get more!**

**-Forever & Always, Live'Laugh'AndOfCourse'Love**


	3. My Life Changes Forever

**Chapter #3**

**Sorry to all of you that hate cliffhangers! I DO TOO -.- I just needed some PAZAZ/suspense in there. Please review! Even if all you have is****helpful****criticism, I still want to know. Thank you****mrpuppy****for being the only reviewer so far who isn't my real life bestie! Because DoubleStuffedOreoFellow and SofiaRox are.****Enjoy the chapter! Nathan loves you all! LOL ;)**

Disclaimer: Rick Riordan (the genius who created PJO!) owns Percy Jackson and the Olympians…. Obviously.

**Nathan's POV**

"It can't be him," I heard a deep voice say and then murmuring began in the background.

"Dad, what in the world is going on here?"

"Oh my gods Percy he looks A LOT like you."

"Wait, Annabeth. Don't say that! …. His eyes are prettier,"

"Gods Thalia, they ARE the exact same color as mine!"

"His arm is pretty beat up. It looks awful."

"We can see that Nico,"

"Wait how could a mortal enter camp? Did someone summon him or what?"

"Oh Gods Seaweed Brain, he can't be a mortal. Isn't it obvious? Look at him! He has a celestial bronze sword! "

"But-"

"Wait all half-bloods are supposed to be claimed by their thirteenth birthday. They swore on the River of Styx. He can't be a half blood!" **(A/N- Nico said this. I wanted to make sure you readers knew who was saying what. The rest above is easy to figure out.)**

Everything went silent. I couldn't hear anyone talking anymore. My head and heart were pounding. This man knew who I was and these crazy teenagers were talking about half-bloods, Gods, and mortals. And I thought **I**was insane!

I suddenly heard soft footsteps come my way. I felt something being pushed into my mouth; it was small and cube-shaped.

"Chew." I heard someone with a soft voice say.

It tasted like my favorite food, brownies. Soft, gooey, chocolate brownies. Like the ones my mom used to make.

I suddenly felt re-energized. My head was back on track. I slowly opened my eyes and everyone was staring at me. Oh and might I add, the man with the scruffy beard, had the lower body of a white horse. What were they supposed to be called? Centaurs? I wasn't really surprised though. These people were **NUTS.**

"Hi…" I said awkwardly.

They continued to stare at me. The boy with the same color eyes actually did look like me… except my hair was spiked up and his was natural. The man with the green eyes walked towards me, stopped right in front of me, and gave me a stiff hug.

"Hello Nathan."

"Uhhhhhh hey. I'm really sorry for interrupting you guys, it's just something was chasing me and my arm was bro-" My left arm wasn't broken anymore. **WEIRD.**

"Nathan, I know this is all really crazy. I haven't seen you in eons it seems. You're all grown up now. You look a lot like Percy over there." He pointed to the boy with the same eyes at me. Percy smiled awkwardly.

"Ok? Wait….. How do you know my name?"

**"Nathan, I am your father."**

I kind of believed him. He said it with so much certain and confidence, but if he really was my father, all I wanted to do was punch him square in the face.

"No way! And I'm Santa Claus! Please, who do you think I am?"

"Santa Claus?" The Goth looking boy answered.

"Nico, shut up!" The girl with the electric blue eyes hissed.

"My father" gave Nico a death glare and continued to speak.

"Nathan. Nathan Marquez,"

"Wait how do you know my last name!" I yelled. This guy was creeping me out. Was he some crazy stalker?

"I am your father, Nathan. You must believe me. For a fact, I know you have your shark tooth necklace in your backpack at this moment. I can feel its aura because I gave it to your mom, Elena, to give to you." He paused.

"Oh Elena was beautiful. It broke my heart to have to leave you after leaving Percy just years before. I had other responsibilities Nathan and I don't expect you to forgive me."

I was lost at words. So supposedly, this dude was my dad. He had Percy (my half-brother?) years before and left them. Then he hooked up with my mom and when she had me all he did was give her my shark-tooth necklace. Then he left us because he had other _responsibilities._ What type of guy was this? Why was my arm suddenly not broken anymore? What was chasing me earlier? Why had one of the girls said I had a celestial bronze sword? Wait, what in the world is _celestial bronze?_ I didn't know what to do. The teenagers, my half-brother Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and the younger one Nico were watching and hearing our whole conversation as if it was the most interesting thing on Earth. And the centaur was also watching intently, but it looked like he already knew all of this.

"Well can you explain what was chasing me earlier? Where am I? How do you know SO MUCH about me? Why is he," I pointed at the centaur (I didn't even know his name!) "Half horse? Why is everyone here saying God as plural? What is up with you people!" I finished fuming. These people thought this was one big joke. Any second now they were going to jump up and shout, "Just kidding!" And the dude that supposedly was my father would take off his costume and actually be my best friend Chris.

The man took a deep breath. He looked me straight and the eye and began to answer my questions.

"Nathan, you do know about Greek mythology?"

I nodded.

"You have dyslexia because you're brain isn't hardwired for English. Your brain is hard-wired for ancient Greek. You have ADHD because those are your battle instincts. You can't sit still and that is what keeps you alive in battle. You are a hero, Nathan. A demi-god. Half-human, half-God. All Greek mythology is real. All the monsters, the animals, the creatures are real. Chiron here,"

He pointed to the centaur.

"Is the great Chiron who taught many of the famous heroes such as Hercules, Achilles, and Percy right here."

Percy blushed like crazy and the girl with the blond hair (I think Annabeth) began to giggle.

"The thing chasing you was a monster because being a demigod Nathan you attract tons of monsters. And you are in Camp Half-Blood. I assure you, you're safe. Monsters cannot enter,"

Everything came rushing at me all at once, but if I was half-human, half-God, than who was my Godly parent?

"And I Nathan, am Poseidon. God of the seas."

I had forgotten about everyone else in the room so I didn't really expect Percy to walk over to me and say, "Welcome to the family man," he shook my hand and grinned. And for the first time in a **VERY** long time, I felt like I actually belonged.

**There you go guys! DID YOU LIKE? Please, please, please review so I can know! I have like 75 visits but only 5 reviews. How is that possible? You guys have to R&R! Please(: Please, please, please! Even if you hate my story (How is THAT possible? Must be the name, Nathan! LOL) just tell me! And ya'll get virtual brownies (Hahaha not cookies!) ^_^ Thank you! NATHAN MARQUEZ? Some people will know what that means ;) if you don't- do not sweat it. School is almost here and I promise I will keep on updating but before I do I have to know if people actually like my story! I won't know if you don't tell me guys! So, review and you get the next chapter guys! A simple example of cause and effect! –Live'Laugh'AndOfCourse'Love**


End file.
